


Когда мечты обращаются в пепел

by alllegory



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Внутри бушует восьмибалльное.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru, Miura Haru/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	Когда мечты обращаются в пепел

Хару пытается дышать. Не получается — лёгкие забиты горячим пеплом. Мечты горящей стружкой прожигают артерии и вены, заглушают тонкую нитку пульса и неумело и зло оправдываются, мол, ты же знала, что так и будет, ты же сама нас создала, вини себя, но не нас, не вини, не вини, не вини нас. Земля обманчиво медленным оползнем уходит из-под ног, внутри бушует восьмибалльное, в слезах растворяется ночь, Хару хочется увидеть солнце, но глаза закрывают огненные ладони древнего Везувия. Последний день Помпеи танцует под сомкнутыми веками тарантеллу под неровный ритм через раз бьющегося сердца.

Хару взрослеет. Раскладывает изломы мыслей на атомы, перестраивая их в мёртвых синиц, ведь такие птицы уже не нуждаются в небе. Мнёт в руках трафареты, по которым чьими-то руками любовно выписана идеальная Киоко, сминает и выкидывает в ближайшую урну, Хару ненавидит вписывать себя в рамки, ей хватает выбеленных потолков над головой и душных стен. Хару взрослеет, но в груди по-прежнему нежатся икебаны чувств в вазе из стеклянных рёбер.

Наклеенные на дрожащий слой реальности наивно-ласковые воспоминания, разглаженные пальцами кривые коллажи, впитавшие в себя излишек клея, съёживаются и расплываются. Аппликации в последний раз подмигивают непропорциональными фигурами и неоновыми брызгами былого счастья. Детство, совсем недавно вплетавшее в тёмные волосы Хару следы цветных воздушных змеев, влезает в узкий официальный костюм и красит губы вызывающей помадой, детство ловит определённый градус стервозности и примеряет туфли на высоком каблуке. Воздушные змеи рассыпаются на контуры тепла, скользящего по коже чем-то весенним и лёгким; Хару брезгливо смахивает его с себя, у неё разрывается телефон от звонков, у неё слишком много дел, у неё совсем нет времени поддаваться ностальгии. Умершее детство смотрит на часы, которые браслетом от наручника сковывают бледное запястье, и одобрительно кивает головой.

Вырезанные острыми гранями кобальта на предплечьях нужные ей координаты алгоритмом действий распространяются по нервам, бумерангами дробят височные кости, но Хару меняет местами восток и запад, сжигает вечный юг и возводит в абсолют север. Компасы перестают работать в её руках, кровоточащие царапины с адресом счастья она тщательно заматывает бинтами из морской соли.

Хару небрежно вертит в руках милую открытку-приглашение на свадьбу и думает, что это всё мелочи. Она не злится, не умирает, не расцарапывает от боли грудь, ведь ей не больно, Хару в принципе всё равно: после свадьбы Тсунаёши и Киоко не изменится ровным счётом ничего. Тсуна-сан не станет любить Киоко ещё больше, Хару не станет любить его меньше. Всё останется на своих местах, подтверждая свой статус ненавистной аксиомы, только палец лучшей подруги обхватит тонкий ободок обручального кольца. Хару улыбается и ломает сигареты Хаято; не то, чтобы её всерьёз волновало его здоровье, просто даже тусклый огонёк напоминает о медовом пламени карих глаз.

Пальцы Хаято смыкаются на запястьях линиями горизонта, губы у него холодно-горькие. Хару смогла поймать ураган, но не дотянуться до неба.


End file.
